Submission
by Awen Sofer
Summary: Submission is defined as yielding oneself to the power or authority of another. Mina is a high powered, independent business woman in complete control of herself. Perhaps that was her whole problem. A chance meeting, literally running into a handsome young German, will change her life. He can fill that void within her if she will relinquish that control for just a little while.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sex infused, non fluffy Part 1 to a two part story. Depending on response, I may add a few other installments to this little vignette of sub/dom play. There is flagrant use of the f-word and other curse words, but I tried to steer away from using too many filthy slang terms for sexual organs with the intention of staying under the radar so this won't be deleted. Hopefully the use of these less vulgar yet annoying terms will keep it safe from destruction by censure. Oh, and this version is the second best version because the original was accidentally deleted when my computer freaked out. I'm trying not to see that as a possible cosmic warning. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and bear with the romance novel terminology.

On a side note, I wish I knew the artist who made this picture of Germany. He's so freaking hot! I'd also like to thank my friend, Leyshla, for finding it to inspire this little bit of debauchery.

Once again, if you're not looking for a blatant sex story, this is NOT the story for you.

* * *

><p>Mina walked down the street feeling elated but weary at the same time. She had just completed another successful merger, uniting her company with another high-ranking Fortune 500 business. Adding to her portfolio and her expanding empire always excited her. But there was something missing that made her feel antsy, like she could not completely relax. She was tired and headed for home. She had decided to walk, hoping it would help her rid herself of the nervous, pent-up energy she held inside. What could possibly be missing in her life? She was filthy rich, insanely successful, and outrageously powerful in the business world. But she had this need, an unexplainable yearning that had yet to be fulfilled. Looking ahead, she saw several young men standing outside of a popular night club waiting in the line to enter. She was in her late thirties and too old for the club scene. Recently divorced for the third time in three decades, she had no desire to be hit on either. Despite being almost over the hill, she had retained much of her youthful beauty without the help of cosmetic surgery. There was not a single gray hair in her head full of coal-black waves. Her lightly tanned skin was still smooth with only a few lines at the corners of her eyes and a slight deepening of the troughs that angled from her nose down to her mouth. She didn't smoke, and she rarely drank to which she attributed her ability to retain her looks. Although she was a hard driven workaholic, she took good care of herself. She could hear the young men talking bawdily about the girls around their age behind them in line. One guy was discussing the breast size of one of the females while his friend was extolling the virtues of her friend's ass. With a snort of disgust, Mina pulled up the collar of her jacket to hide most of her face which wore an expression of blatant revulsion. As the licentious men began to cat call and make comments about other women passing them on the street, she decided to cross the street to pass on the other side. Turning abruptly, she did not notice the man who stepped out in front of her. She ran into his broad back which was like hitting a brick wall. Bouncing off of him, she stumbled backwards, dropping her purse which of course popped open to spill its contents on the sidewalk. She groaned in misery because she wondered how she was going to bend down to pick everything up in the short skirt of the suit she was wearing. Her favorite choice for work wear were suits that were based on men's suits with a distinct feminine flare like a shirt skirt or low-cut top. Today she had worn a take on a black pin stripe suit complete with a vest under which she wore a crisp white shirt and the clichéd red power tie. She liked the color red.<p>

"Dammit," she grumbled, furious with herself. She awkwardly bent down, keeping her knees pressed together so the world, especially the perverts a few yards away, would not see her red lace panties.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the man she had ran into apologized.

"I ran into you. I should be apologizing to you," she said, stuffing the gold compact and twenty-five dollar tube of lipstick into her small handbag that had cost four hundred dollars. She realized she bought some truly ridiculous and overpriced items because she had no one to think about but herself. It was no surprise she had been divorced three times. As of yet, she had not been able to find a man who could handle her strong personality and willful ways. She had become selfish, greedy. No wonder she felt so empty. The man's large hands came into view, holding some of the items that had scattered on the sidewalk. She held out her open purse, allowing him to drop them inside. "Thank you."

"Let me help you," he offered, his voice thickly accented. German maybe? He held out his hand to assist her with standing.

Mina took his hand, feeling the strong fingers of his other hand gently grip her upper arm to stabilize her. Her eyes traveled up the long legs clad in black leather as she stood up straight. What an unusual fashion choice. He was wearing a form-fitting black and white sweater made of the finest cashmere. The soft wool that had been hand stitched formed nicely to his expansive chest and defined pectorals. Around his neck he wore a bright red scarf. Her eyes traced the sharp angles of his finely structured face that looked as if it had been carved out of marble by the world's premiere sculptor. His blond hair was slicked back from his handsome face that was dominated by his fierce, frosty blue eyes. Her eyes that were a darker, almost navy blue in color, could not look away from his mesmerizing irises that seemed to emit a luminescence of their own. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. Young, strong, exceedingly handsome - he was something out of her wildest wet dreams.

"My name is Ludwig," he offered, reluctantly releasing her hand that he had still been holding.

"I'm - "

"Wilhelmina Hermann, the famous, or maybe infamous, business woman. The queen of hostile takeovers," he said, a light smile on his thin lips.

_Is that really what people think of me?_

"Please, call me Mina," she rejoined. She hated her full name, preferring her nickname that her father had called her. She had retained her maiden name to honor him. Not until later did she realize it would be matter of convenience as well considering she would have had to go through so many legal name changes.

"Mina, can I buy you a drink?" he asked, shrugging on his black leather jacket.

The man had a penchant for leather. But so did she. "Why don't you come home with me?" she suggested boldly, giving him a pleasant smile with just a hint of flirtatiousness. "I have the best bar in town."

"I bet the bartender is excellent," he replied, flirting back.

"She can mix up anything you like." Her eyes moved from his, settling on his lips. She held her breath as the tip of his pink tongue darted out and wet his bottom lip. Her eyes quickly moved back to his.

"I'd be willing to taste anything she offered me."

_OH MY GOD! A dream come true. _Mina held out her hand, taking his in hers to lead him to her townhouse that was just a few blocks away. She stayed at her apartment in the city for occasions when she had major business deals. Tonight, for a change, she would not be going home alone. They walked the few remaining blocks to their destination in silence, hand in hand. Mina unlocked the door, holding it open for him to come inside. Once he was in, she locked the door behind them to lead him upstairs from the foyer to the living room where the well stocked bar that rivaled the liquor stock of some businesses waited for them. She turned on the lights behind the bar that lit up the shelves underneath the bottles and illuminated the row of recessed lighting in the ceiling. Since this was a special occasion, to celebrate her new business holding and the find of the beautiful young man sitting in one of the clear acrylic barstools, she unlocked the cabinet underneath the bar to access her special reserve of alcohol. She poured them a shot of her most expensive tequila that had been brought straight from Mexico. The alcohol was smooth, no burning and no acidic taste, but it warmed her throat and belly as it slid its way down her gullet.

"Mina, tell me what you want," he requested, putting his hand over hers that was laying on the dark walnut wood bar that was polished to a mirror finish. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand as she took a minute to ponder the possibilities.

"Well," she began, removing her hand from under his. She set two brandy snifters on the counter in preparation to share her second ex-husband's prized one hundred year old brandy. "I want a man who I can relinquish control to for just a little while. I want a man who can take authority over me, bending me to his will." She poured the golden liquid in the glass, pushing it over to him with the tips of her fingers on the short stem of the crystalware. Her eyes met his, holding them securely as she asked, " Can you do that? Can you be that man?"

"Mm-hm," he answered simply, swirling the alcohol around before taking a hefty sniff of the premium liquor. He sipped the brandy as he watched her walk around the end of the bar with her glass held daintily in her hand. For an older woman she was very attractive. Her confidence and brazenness made her that much more alluring to him. He turned the pivoting chair to face her, spreading his legs so she could stand between them.

"What will you do with me?" she asked, laying her hand on his broad shoulder. She brought the glass to her lips, finishing off the contents before setting it on the bar.

"I can do anything. Yes?" he questioned her, captivating her with his blue eyes.

"Within reason, yes," she confirmed, reaching for his hand that was resting on his thigh. The muscles of his thigh flexed, moving under her fingertips as they scraped across the tight leather that was stretched over his leg. She clutched his hand bringing it up to press his fingers against the buttons of her vest. "Take it off."

"Shouldn't I be the one giving you orders?" he asked, undoing the buttons.

"Soon enough." Her fingers traced the hard defined lines of his jaw as he finished with the vest then moved on to unbutton her shirt. She removed the vest, allowing it to fall to the floor while he unknotted the tie at the collar of her shirt.

Ludwig wrapped the tie around his hand. He would need that later. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat that he bared after unbuttoning the collar of her shirt. Feeling her shiver under his lips excited him. He pressed a kiss to each bit of skin he revealed as he loosed each successive button.

Mina held her breath as he slid from the chair down to his knees in front of her after reaching the point between her breasts. Her hands slid around his thick neck, holding onto him as his lips brushed over the cleavage that he had uncovered. Slowly but surely, he was weakening her, bringing her under his dominion. Her hands rested on top of his shoulders as he moved further down her body. She gasped, her fingers digging into his beefy shoulders through the fluffy soft sweater, as his tongue ran around the edge of her belly button before stabbing into it. Goosebumps erupted over every inch of skin on her body as his fingers glided over the top of her skirt, moving to the back to unbutton and unzip it. She looked down at him as he subserviently pushed the skirt down her body, his fingers brushing across her thighs and calves. Half naked and feeling quite vulnerable, she stood in front him dressed in nothing but her matching red lace bra and panties and her black patent leather high heels. She watched him intently as he stood up in front of her, reaching behind his neck to grasp the sweater before snatching it over his head. Her eyes greedily skirted over his immaculately muscled, hairless chest. Down, down, down her line of sight dropped, skimming over his washboard abs, following the lines of his pelvic bones downward until they finally came to the unbelievably low slung waist of his black leather pants. The pants hung so low on his hips that the curls of coarse blond pubic hair was visible over the top.

"Touch me," he commanded her softly, reaching out to cradle the back of her head to pull her closer to him.

Mina willingly complied with his command. She pressed her palm to his chest over the nipple on one exquisite pec. She felt the nipple draw to a stiff little nub under her palm as she gently moved her hand. His muscles were solid, his skin silken. His skin was a milky white color, lighter than hers. Her fingers glided downward, tracing each remarkable ridge of muscle. When the fingers of his other hand slid into her hair, she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Kiss me," he order her, bringing her mouth toward his.

Mina tentatively pressed her lips to his for a brief kiss. His lips were flavored with the alcohol he had been drinking so she went back for another taste. This time her mouth hovered over his inhaling the sweet scent of the alcohol as his breath puffed across her lips. Her tongue traced his slightly parted lips before sliding between them to find his tongue. She moaned when his mouth opened, his lips pressing to hers as his tongue twisted with hers. Arousal filled the lowest part of her belly, making her feel hot and dizzy. She sucked on his liquor soaked tongue as his hands slid down her back to unhook her bra. Her heavy breasts were freed the lace enclosure to quickly be covered by his big, warm palms. She pulled her mouth from his as he squeezed them, pinching the rigid nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

"Ludwig," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his chin as he did it again. It stung. It hurt. But it felt good. A rush of wetness gushed between her lower lips, drenching her panties. She pressed her thighs together, squirming as he blazed a fiery hot trail of kisses down her neck. Her fingers gripped his sinewy shoulders as his head dropped lower toward her breasts. She bit her lower lip, whimpering as his lips enclosed one tender nipple. She moaned his name like a wounded animal as his tongue bathed the sensitive protrusion of flesh. Her thighs rubbed together in an effort to gain relief from the pressure building inside of her. Her thighs slid against each other easily, slick with the moisture of arousal. She chewed her lower lip to hold back the cry of pain when his teeth nipped at her oversensitive nipple. Her fingers slid through his hair, surprised by the softness of it. She had expected it to be hard packed with styling gel.

Ludwig latched onto her nipple, sucking hard as she moaned helplessly. His hand wedged between her tightly compressed thighs, pushing against her body. His lips moved across her chest in search of her other breast as his fingers pulled at the wet fabric of her panties. Just as his lips suctioned to her nipple, his fingers pushed past the fabric to slide between her well lubricated lips inside of her.

"Ludwig!" she exclaimed, her body weakening and nearly falling.

Ludwig immediately withdrew his fingers, releasing her nipple from his mouth with a loud pop. His eyes held hers as he stuck his fingers into his mouth to suck off her juices. She tasted good. He swept her up into his arms, moving toward the hallway. It was a given that her bedroom was behind one of these closed doors.

"The one at the end of the hall on the left," she said, keeping her hands around his neck as he carried her like a new bride. Mina could not help but notice how fluidly and gracefully he moved, his arms gripping her body securely to his. She was his to command at this moment since she had officially fallen under his spell. All she could think about was being his, willing to obey his every order.

Ludwig set her in the middle of the humongous king sized bed. He straddled her body, staring down at her. She appeared to be sex drunk gazing at him from under half lidded eyes. What to with her now? Seeing the tie wrapped around his hand, he unwound it carefully, taking his time as her eyes focused on his every movement. His long fingers enclosed one of her wrists holding it up so he could wrap one end of the tie around it, knotting it securely. He repeated the procedure with the other wrist. With her wrists tied like this, she could freely move her hands independently yet he still had ultimate control over her. Using the reins he had made, he pulled her upward to a sitting position, holding her arms above her head. Her face was level with his bulging crotch.

"Take it out," he ordered her, lowering her wrists so she could unbutton his pants. He groaned at the metallic sound of the zipper being lowered as her fingers brushed across his bared skin.

Mina pushed her hand down into his tight pants, her fingers curling around his thick manhood to grasp it. She carefully pulled upwards, sighing with delight when his erect member popped out of the leather cocoon. Licking her lips, she stared at the small clear droplet of fluid that formed at the hole on the tip.

"Lick it." His fingers twisted into her hair as her tongue darted out to lick off the glistening drop. "Open your mouth."

Mina obediently opened her mouth, clutching the waist of his pants as he slid the silken head between her lips. She moaned, sucking lightly as he pushed his turgid manhood further into her mouth. The head reached the back of her throat causing her to gag. She repositioned her head, turning slightly so she could take another inch or so before he pulled back. Her tongue swirled around the head before he pushed himself back into her mouth, this time pushing his thick member down her throat until her nose was buried in his pubic hair. Using one hand to grasp the base of his manhood, she used it to follow the movements of her mouth up and down his shaft as he pumped his hips at her face.

"Oh, Mina, you've got such a beautiful mouth," he panted, reducing the speed of his hips before he exploded into her throat. He pulled himself free of her mouth, jerking on the tie to take her hand off of him before he came. Leaning down, he kissed her. The kiss was rough, demanding, asserting his ownership over her. "Mina, stand up."

Mina slid from the bed, standing at the side of it as he lay down on his back. She could not help but look over his gorgeous body as he lay there, his manhood standing up straight at full mast. Her eyes followed the movements of his hands as they slid down his chest, over his washboard abdomen, before they grasped his rock hard erection. She bit her lips as she watched him stroke himself from the head all the way down his pubis, pushing his hips up at his hands.

"Do you want it?" he asked her, drawing her eyes to his.

Mina mutely nodded, waiting for his next order. She shifted uncomfortably as she watched him masturbate because it was further stimulating her already highly aroused body.

"Take off your panties," he demanded, continuing to stroke himself as he watched her slide the lace undergarment down her legs to the floor. She stood in front of him totally naked, her wrists bound with him holding the reins to control her. Her midnight black pubic hair was trimmed into a neat little triangle. She waited. A smirk of self-satisfaction tilted his lips. Here he was, a man nearly half her age who had the most powerful woman in the business world under his complete control. The power trip gave him a head rush that made him slightly dizzy. "Get up here. Lie down on your back."

Mina did as she was told, keeping her knees together as he moved to kneel in front of her. Her body was beginning to tremble. She was not sure if it was with unbridled desire or fear of completely giving up authority over her body to him that was making her shake.

"Open your legs." He pushed apart her knees when she did not comply fast enough. He pushed his fingers between the drenched lips of her womanhood, sinking them into her body until she cried out and raised her hips for more.

Mina groaned, reaching forward to grasp his wrist. Her hands were pulled away when he pulled on the tie that bound her wrists. She was tempted to fight him, to insist on having her way. Her steely gaze locked onto his eyes that held the same stubbornness and resistance as hers. She glared at him hatefully until he curved his fingers inside of her, hitting that mysterious area called the g-spot. Instantly, she was back under his authority, willing to do anything so he would hit that special place again.

"That's more like it," he murmured, rubbing across the magical g-spot. Her whole body quivered, and she writhed around while moaning helplessly. Using his other hand to spread her open further, he stared at the arousal glazed pink flesh as he continued massaging her g-spot.

Mina bucked her hips at his hand as her body rushed headlong toward an orgasm. One more stroke and she was done for. Every muscle in her body tensed, including her vaginal muscles as they grasped at his fingers before letting go with the climax that unwound through her whole body leaving a tingling sensation behind as it singed every single nerve ending. Her body shuddered, her legs moving as her body continued to seize from smaller orgasms that continued to spin through her.

Ludwig kept stroking her inside as her muscles clenched and unclenched around his fingers during the throes of the mini orgasms. Looking at her as she lay on the bed with her eyes closed, panting for air, he removed his fingers from inside of her. Leaning over her, he inserted his fingers into her mouth.

Mina sucked, tasting the slightly salty flavor of her fluid that also had a distinct sweetness as well. She opened her eyes to see his intense blue orbs looming over hers. Her hand clutched his, pushing his fingers further into her mouth as she sucked them clean of the stickiness.

"Oh, Mina," he whispered, pulling his fingers out of her mouth so he could kiss her. His hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing slightly as he claimed her mouth forcefully.

Mina yelped and jerked away as he bruised her lips with his savage kiss. She moaned as his hand lifted from her neck to be replaced by his lips touching her skin. Once more he heated her body, making her want him with a burning consuming passion as he kissed and licked his way down her body.

This time he did not stop at her breasts. He continued moving downward, pressing a kiss to every inch of skin before licking over it with his tongue. By the time he reached her thighs, she was trembling again. His soft lips pressed to her inner thigh, licking the satiny smooth skin until she sighed with pleasure and ran her fingers through his hair. Ludwig could smell her anticipation and the heat of her desire as he moved his lips toward the proof of her gender. Pushing apart the lips with his fingers, he licked the little knob of flesh that was swollen and red.

Mina jumped and cried out when his tongue lapped over the extra sensitive nub a second time. She allowed her knees to drop to bed, spreading herself completely open to him. With her womanhood laid open so fully before him, he began taking long leisurely licks, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue. She grabbed his head and held him tightly against her when he slid his tongue inside of her hot, wet hole.

"Oh, Ludwig, please, eat me," she begged, her fingers grasping a handful of his hair.

That was all he needed to hear. He began to eat her in earnest, licking, sucking, and nibbling her until she was squirming so vigorously he could barely keep his mouth on her. To gain greater control over her, he raised to his knees, draping her legs over his shoulders. He basically stood her on her head, hooking his arms around her thighs to hold her body to his mouth as he ate her until she screamed with pleasure.

Mina was almost relieved when he finally stopped. Her body was tremoring violently as he lay her on the bed after making her endure orgasm after orgasm until she had lost count of them during the whole mind numbing process. Sweat coated her body, and she could barely catch her breath. She felt him take her hand, wrapping her fingers around his big stiff member. It was so hot to the touch. And so terribly hard. It must be painful for him. She pumped it with her hand, hearing him sigh with satisfaction. The sound of his moans made her feel hot and cold at the same time, making her want him desperately while she stroked him with her hand.

"Mina," he sighed, his open mouth hovering above hers. He panted as she jerked his pulsating erection, alleviating the throbbing that had grown to a painful crescendo of unsated arousal.

The sound of her name on his lips made every muscle in her body contract with want. As she felt him throbbing in her hand, she wanted so badly to have him inside of her. At the moment, she would be willing to beg him to fuck her. In certain situations, the f-word was required to accurately describe the level of yearning.

"Ludwig," she whispered, stealing a kiss when his lips pressed together. "Please, please, fuck me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, positioning his big frame between her legs. She was so petite, so small, and inside of her had been so tight. The mere thought of being inside of her almost made him come.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," she panted, enclosing his waist with her legs. She moaned when she felt the head press against her entrance, easily slipping inside of her due to the copious amount of wetness that coated the hole. His manhood filled her body, stretching her as he pushed inside. She watched as he draped the tie around his neck, inviting her to hang on to him as he buried himself deep within her.

Ludwig struggled to control himself. He wanted to fuck her senseless, drilling her into the head-board as he abused her tight womanhood. However, he was content nailing her to mattress, thrusting his hips at her with brutal force.

Mina had never been treated so harshly, and she loved it. It felt amazing to have this huge man fucking her with savage intensity. She whined and whimpered, calling out his name over and over. Her fingernails sank into the skin of his shoulders making him release a bellow of agony. Her hands were quickly snatched away when he tugged on the tie. Planting her feet flat on the bed, she pushed her hips up to meet his powerful thrusts as he bound her hands together tightly so she could not claw him again. A short, sharp cry passed her lips with each hard thrust as he worked faster and harder to drive them both to a satisfying climax.

"You better hurry, Mina, I'm about to come," he warned her, sweat dripping from his forehead onto her chest as he punished her with each shove inside of her. "I'm going to fill you up with my hot, creamy come. Do you want it?"

"I want it," she puffed as he fucked her so hard he was actually sliding her across the bed. "Please, give it to me."

Ludwig could feel his balls tightening, the pressure building at the base of his manhood. He was about to explode, painting the inside of her pink flesh white with gobs of sticky jism.

"Ludwig, goddammit, would you fucking come already?" she ordered him as he banged her head into the headboard.

Mina screamed as he pulled her hair ruthlessly, planting his mouth to hers. She could feel him unloading inside of her as he rhythmically pumped his hips while moaning into her mouth. She orgasmed for the dozenth or so time on the fourth hard thrust of his hips. After he collapsed on top of her, his head nestled between her breasts, she slipped her bound hands over his neck to hold him as they both tried to catch their breath. Sweat trickled from his body, dripping onto to hers where it mixed with her sweat and oozed over her sides toward the mattress. The comforter beneath her was going to be drenched with sweat all sorts of noxious bodily fluids. Suddenly his weight lifted from her chest. She felt his lips moving over her chin, searching for hers. This time he kissed her tenderly, like a long time lover.

"Mina, can I have you again? Will you be mine?" he inquired, pushing the hair away from her cheeks that had been plastered to her skin with sweat.

"What do you mean?" she questioned him as he pulled her hands from around his neck. Her curious eyes studied his passive, gorgeous face as he patiently untied her. Her eyes remained on him as he kissed the back of each of her hands before laying them on her chest. She was no longer under his authority; for the time being, he had released her both literally and figuratively.

"I will be your master if you want to be my submissive. I think you need me," he said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"You do? You think I need you?" she queried, her voice taking on its normal, haughty tone. She scooted out from under him, getting off of the bed.

"Yes, I do," he answered, watching her as she stood in front of the curtainless window stark naked.

Mina was not sure if she should be offended or angry. Or maybe she should just admit he was right. She had found what she had been searching for, the outlet she needed to feel completely satisfied with her whole life. Goosebumps rose to the surface of her skin as his fingers brushed across her bare shoulders with a featherlight pressure. A delicious little thrill ran through her body, chasing an electrical current of desire up her spine before it slammed into the back of her skull. She wanted him. She needed him. Her skin prickled with excitement as he pulled her long hair aside to reveal the back of her neck. A sigh of delight escaped her lips from the pleasure brought to her by the gentle kiss he placed on the back of her neck. The simple, understated things in life were often the best. She had forgotten that. Perhaps, he could teach her many things, remind her of things she had forgotten long ago after living in her bubble of skewed existence for so long.

"I can be yours, Mina," he told her, taking her into his arms.

Mina relaxed into his body, taking comfort in his quiet yet dominant strength and his imposing physical stature.

"I'll take care of you. I'll fulfill your every desire. Just let me have the chance to show you." He enveloped her with his arms, surprised by how comfortable, how right, this felt for the both of them. "You know as well as I do, for a true dom/sub relationship to work there has to be trust, boundaries, ground rules. We established those tonight, yes?"

"The basic foundation, yes," she admitted. Somehow he had gone from being a total stranger to a devoted lover in a matter of an hour or so. At any moment tonight, he could have taken advantage of his position of authority she handed over to him so willingly, using her vulnerability of submission as an advantage to really hurt her or even kill her. However, his only desire had been to please her. He wanted to be her lover, to bring pleasure to her through sex. There was nothing wrong with both of them receiving satisfaction from a mutually beneficial relationship.

"Then take me on as your master, Mina." He turned her to face him, his pretty blue eyes begging her to give him a definite answer.

"You'll be my private, sordid little secret," she said, her eyes clinging to his. A smile curled the corners of her lips. "Yes?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Chapter 2

Mina heard the buzzer on her front door just as she kicked off her fire engine red high heels. She had just gotten home from work and planned to relax. So much for relaxation. She kicked the shoes under her ultra modern black sofa with a chrome frame as she rose to go check the camera that would allow her to see who was at her front door. Since she had called him, she was pretty sure a handsome German would be standing at her front door. Pressing the button beside the intercom, the small screen flickered on. There Ludwig stood in living color: tall, blond, flashing blue eyes, and gorgeous as ever, on the front stoop of her townhouse. Pressing the unlock button, she knew the mechanical lock would disengage and allow him entrance.

"Come on up. I'm in the kitchen," she said, releasing the button. She would not be difficult to find. The kitchen, the living room, and the bar occupied one wide open area on the second floor where the stairs ended. Each beat of her heart thumped heavily in her chest in response to every step he took on the floating wooden steps that appeared to be hanging in midair. She guessed he was wearing thick soled boots since his footfalls reverberated off of the walls. Her eyes were on him as his blond head emerged above the second floor landing. The rest of him followed, materializing bit by delicious bit, into her view. He was wearing a forest green, double breasted wool coat that was buttoned up and covered him to his knees. In his hand he was holding what looked like a military officer's hat. Sipping her glass of water, she watched with curious, avaricious eyes as he unbuttoned the jacket, taking it off to reveal that he was wearing a uniform underneath. The uniform was an olive green color with a black collar and cuffs with SS markings on them. He was also wearing super shiny black leather boots that reached his knees. She guzzled the remaining half of a glass of water before she could speak. "Oh, my...what are you wearing?"

"I just came from work. I'm an actor. We're filming a historical documentary," Ludwig explained, looking her over from head to toe. Going up from her feet, his eyes skimmed over the ankle length, body hugging black skirt she was wearing. Although her lower half was totally covered, her upper half left quite a bit of flesh to be seen. The bodice like top looked like a man's shirt, but instead of the collar being around her neck, it spanned her whole chest over her breasts. It even buttoned down the front to the bottom where it cinched at her waist to meet the skirt exactly. She wore a red bow tie around her neck. "I'm guessing you were at work too. Don't you think that clothing is a bit inappropriate for the office? I wouldn't expect a business woman of your caliber to wear such things."

Mina narrowed her eyes to glare at him. It was none of his business what she wore to take care of her business. She felt it was highly presumptuous and quite unsuitable for him to offer his opinion on the matter. Putting her years of business skills to use, she held her temper, and therefore managed to hold her tongue. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she decided to redirect the conversation. "Would you like a glass of water? I think you need to cool off and refresh yourself. You seem to have forgotten your manners."

Ludwig's lips pressed together until they disappeared entirely, forming an angry straight line across his face. She had just unceremoniously, but politely, told him to get back into his fucking place with a cordial smile on her lovely face. Amazing. He was annoyed by her unflappable aplomb and ability to rein him in so easily. Jealousy had unexpectedly taken him in a stranglehold when he had noticed the revealing top she was wearing. The words had just come out before he had fully considered the consequences.

"Yes. I would like some water. Lots of ice please," he requested, watching her as she turned to open a cabinet to the left of the refrigerator. The face of the appliance had been designed to look just like the sleek black cabinets surrounding it to form a seamless line in the kitchen. He liked her decorating style a lot. Simple, clean lines and no fussy, extraneous things to disturb the over all sense of tidiness and order. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he hid the surprise he had brought for her in his palm before removing his hand. Holding it behind his back, he took the glass of water that she so graciously offered him. That tranquil, friendly smile was still on her face but there was a fire in her blue eyes that said 'Fuck you, Ludwig, I'm in control of myself right now.' No wonder she was so good at what she did. He took a long, draw from the highball glass, allowing the freezing cold liquid to dampen his anger as it washed down his throat. "I have a present for you."

"A present?" She refilled her glass, feigning complete disinterest in the gift he had brought for her. It had been years since a man had personally brought her a gift. She had received dozens of roses or a fur coat or expensive jewelry at the office in a flashy show to prove something to the world and not just to her. It had been many, many years since she had received a hand delivered gift from a man sporting a blush on his face due to the sincerity of the gesture.

"Nice silver bracelets," Ludwig announced, raising his black leather gloved hand to be level with her eyes.

"Oh," she sighed with disappointment. Then he opened his palm and one of the shiny handcuffs fell as he hung on to the second that was connected to it by a stout hinge. "Wow!" she gasped, reaching out to touch the dangling handcuff. No plastic or fuzzy leopard print play handcuffs for this guy. These were the real deal used by police officers. "Silver bracelets, huh?"

"Only the best for my passive, obedient beauty," he cooed, reaching out to take her hand.

The black leather gloves he wore were soft and smooth just like skin as his fingers wrapped around her wrist. Mina watched as he clamped the cold metal around her wrist, locking it into place with a loud click. She offered her other wrist without being asked for him to secure that one as well. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he began glancing around the room in search of something. About the time she opened her mouth to speak, he obviously found what he was looking for so he jerked her toward the dining area to the right of the kitchen. There was a single large hook on the wall that was meant for jackets. Tonight it was going to be for her. She stared at his face as he raised her hands above her head, lifting her body up a few inches, to place the handcuffs over the hook. Standing on the very edge of her tiptoes like an en pointe ballerina, she observed him as he turned back around to get his hat to put it on. Her eyes did not leave his face as he took a sip of the water, scooping one of the square ice cubes into his mouth. She held her breath as he pressed his palm flat against the wall beside her head. Although she was on her tiptoes, her height raised a few inches by the hook, he still had to lean down to kiss her. His lips were cold and wet, making her mouth feel so much hotter than it actually was. She moaned as his frigid tongue slid across hers. When the warmth of her tongue dispelled the chill from his, he withdrew it back into his mouth. She groaned with disappointment, but his cool lips did not lift from hers. Seconds later, the small sliver of ice that remained in his mouth was slid between her parted lips into hers. It melted instantly. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire already.

"You've been bad, Mina," he whispered, his thickly accented voice making every nerve in her body ring like a chime. His forefinger covered in the silky lambskin leather slid over her chin and down her neck to stop at the bow tie. His fingers slipped between the shred of material and her neck, pulling slightly. With a quiet snap, the latch holding the tie around her neck broke. The object was discarded on the floor and his fingertip pressed to where it had encountered the tie before continuing to glide down her chest. "You've been showing other men what belongs to me. You belong to me, every part of you, right?"

Mina bit her lower lip as his hand encompassed her breast and squeezed lightly. She whimpered, closing her eyes as he raked his thumb across her nipple that was standing at attention. If she could, she would salute the officer standing in front of her being an A-class, number one tease who was turning the fire inside of her into a raging inferno of lust and unbridled desire. She yelped when he gripped her breast more firmly, sending a white hot shot of pain through her nipple as he pinched it mercilessly.

"Tell me," he ordered her, his breath moving across her bare chest to raise chillbumps of excitement.

"I'm yours," she replied breathlessly, opening her eyes to look at him. "All of me."

Ludwig unbuttoned her shirt to uncover her breasts. She was not wearing a bra. The erection that had grown long and hard when he had first laid his eyes on her began to pulsate as blood rushed more violently through his veins. Although he wanted to rip off her clothes and thrust his uncomfortable hardness inside of her to find the relief he desired, he had a lot more teasing to do. She needed to learn her place after being so completely insubordinate and disrespectful earlier. Once the shirt was free from her body and lying on the floor, he returned to his glass to get another ice cube. He held it between his fingers, walking forward to press it to her chest just below the hollow of her throat. After she gasped then moaned in one smooth rush of enticing sound, he leaned toward her allowing the heat to envelope him as the fire inside of her inflamed the passion boiling inside of him.

Eva squirmed as the ice melted, the water trickling down her chest as he moved the ice cube toward her breast. She stared at his face that was expressionless, unmoving as he circled the light brown areola of her breast, the concentric circles growing smaller as he honed in on her drawn nipple. A whimper escaped her as he dragged the ice cube over her tender nipple.

"You make some of the most exciting sounds," he murmured, tracing her lips with the forefinger of his other hand. He held the ice cube to her nipple until it completely melted, receiving a moan that was half anguish and half ecstasy in return. His hands slid around her waist to remove her skirt. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the small knife he always carried with him. He would have been an excellent boy scout. He was always prepared.

Mina watched in expectancy, trapped somewhere between mind numbing fear and body consuming lust, as he flipped open the knife to reveal the small but dangerous looking blade. Her eyes followed the path of his hand when he lowered the knife to carefully slide it between her skin and the thin elastic strap of the panties she was wearing. The blade was cold like the ice that had been on her skin moments earlier. A shiver raced through her body, her spine tingling with stimulation from arousal and fright. She gasped as he jerked the knife forward, cutting the thin strip of material. Her underwear hung loose from one side until he cut the other side so they would fall to the floor. She gasped in astonishment when he leaned down to press a reassuring kiss to her forehead. The affectionate gesture was completely out of place and quite startling in its random sweetness that did not fit the present circumstances. When his fingertips touched her cheek, she reluctantly looked up into his arctic blue eyes.

"Don't look so frightened, Mina. I would never hurt you," he promised her, sliding his hand between her thighs. "I'm here to help you." He pushed two of his fingers inside of her, weakening her knees. Dangling on the hook by the handcuffs was the only thing that kept her from crumpling to the floor with her clothes. "I want to bring you pleasure." A third finger slipped inside of her, forcing a yelp of pain mixed with pleasure from her mouth. Once his fingers were deep inside of her, his palm pressed to her body, she gave him what he was longing to hear, a soft moan of bliss coupled with a pitiful plea for more.

"Please, please, Ludwig," she begged, leaning her forehead against his broad shoulder. She cried out with ecstasy, her voice strained by an undercurrent of discomfort as his fingers separated and stretched inside of her. "I need _you_ inside of me."

"Not yet. There's something you must do for me first," he said, gripping her body under her arms to lift her from the hook. He pulled her to the living room using the handcuffs as a handle. He stopped in front of the black chair that matched the couch, positioning her in front of him. His large hands briefly massaged her her arms that had to be sore from hanging there so long. Taking off his hat, he tossed it onto the nearby couch. He propped his booted foot on the table, unzipping it to pull it off before doing the same with the other. True to his neat freak nature, he set them together, positioning them with the toes underneath the edge of the couch where he had deposited his hat.

"What should I do?" Mina asked, unable to take her eyes off of his hands as he unbuttoned his jacket.

"Just watch," he told her, sliding the jacket down his arms. He folded it meticulously so it would not get wrinkled before laying it over the arm of the couch. Off came the crisp white dress shirt to be folded and laid with the rest of his clothes.

"Can I touch you?" she inquired, an eagerness in her voice.

"Not yet," he answered, sliding his hand over her smooth black hair that was pulled back into a bun. His fingers drifted down his own chest, tweaking his stiff nipples, before moving down to grasp the prominent erection that was barely restrained by his pants. He massaged the hardened flesh to receive some relief from the agonizing throbbing. "Down on your knees."

Mina complied, resting her hands on his hips as she lowered herself to a kneeling position in front of him. As he continued to rub his manhood through the fabric of his pants, her shaking fingers moved to the button to undo them. Upon receiving a nod of encouragement from him, she worked to free him from the binds of the material. It was awkward and a bit difficult to do so with her hands cuffed together, but she struggled until the task was accomplished because he had something she wanted desperately. Pulling down his pants, her belly tightened with sensual excitement to see that he was not wearing underwear. Once unleashed from the prison of wool material, his manhood swayed in front of her face before pointing upwards it was so rigid with arousal. Her hands rested on his thighs as he lowered himself into the chair.

"You know what to do," he said, tracing her lips with his forefinger. He pulled off his gloves as she kissed and licked the tip of his member. The need to touch her, skin to skin, had overwhelmed him. His fingers slid along her jaw, feeling the muscles working as she opened her mouth to take the head inside. He sighed with pleasure as her tongue pressed to the head, swirling around it, before taking him deeper.

When Mina reached the bottom of his shaft, she was rewarded with a deep, rumbling groan of unrestrained bliss. Her head bobbed up and down in a gradual, unhurried manner. Once his hips began to push toward her face, she grasped him with her hand, stroking him as she sucked the full length of his manhood. Occasionally she would pull back completely, running her tongue around the head to bring a moan from his lips. The wetness that seeped from her body had coated her thighs all the way down to her knees. The dampness did nothing to quench the flames that burned her inside. She wanted him, but she was going to make him come first. He had tasted her, but she had not received the same delightful experience in return from him. Sucking until her cheeks caved in, she continued to move up and down the full length of his hardness with her mouth and hand.

"Keep doing that and you'll make me come," he whispered, pressing his hand to the back of her neck. He thrust his hips upward, groaning as the head slipped into her throat which closed around him as she swallowed. "Oh, god, Mina."

In her passionate excitement, Mina doubled her efforts to make him explode. She relaxed her throat as best as she could due to the insistent ramming of his massive erection into it. Using both hands, she gripped him, sliding them up and down his shaft as she sucked on the head. Her throat was becoming sore and he seemed to be no closer to climaxing at the moment. When the time was right, she would take him all the way.

"Mina, please, let me - " Before he could finish his sentence, she removed her hands, allowing him to slip down her throat. He held her head firmly against him as he spurt into her throat, sighing with pleasure and calling her name as she swallowed. The mere act of her swallowing was draining every drop of come from him as the muscles of her esophagus contracted and relaxed around him. It was incredible. Once he had emptied himself straight into her stomach, he took his hands away from her head. Leaning his head back on the chair, he inhaled deep breaths of air, his chest rising and falling heavily. Simply fan-fucking-tastic.

Mina stood up, wiping at the creamy fluid that dribbled from the edge of her mouth. She stuck her finger in her mouth to suck off the drops of his precious, sweet fluid that had tried to escape. Apparently he had been eating an excessive amount of sweets because there had been no saltiness whatsoever to the taste of his semen. It was almost sugary sweet. She gazed down at him, thinking how inviting he looked with a bright pink blush on his flawless porcelain cheeks. Something about him captured her attention, not allowing her to look away. Extending her hands toward him, her fingertips brushed over his impeccable cheek.

"Mina," he gasped, opening his eyes. He pulled her down into his lap to straddle his thighs. Pressing his cheek against her heart, relishing the firm roundness of her breast under his chin, he held her close with his arms wrapped around her waist. As much as he wanted to make her dependent on him, he feared he was becoming addicted to her. He needed her. He had never needed anyone in his life, and he hated this feeling of desperate yearning. Becoming aware of the slickness on her thighs that were pressed to his, he felt his manhood begin to twitch and come to life again. Immediately the sensation of helplessness was replaced with wanton lust. That feeling of animalistic desire with no emotions attached was far more comfortable than what he had been feeling a few seconds before. He kissed her neck, nibbling the delicate flesh until she sighed his name into his ear in a breathless whisper. As soon as she called him by name, he was completely hard and ready again. "Get up and turn around."

Mina stood up, turning her back to him. When his hands gripped her hips, pulling her down to guide her onto his erect manhood that was sticking straight up, her thigh muscles strained to lower her body at a controlled pace. The muscles tightened under her skin to slide her down on top of him at an eventual rate so she would not impale herself on his manhood all at once. Once she was situated in his lap, her thighs pressed against his and his member contained inside of her, she relaxed to lean her back against his wide chest. Her cuffed hands reached back to hook around his neck as he moved his hips in lazy circles under her.

Ludwig pressed his finger to her chin, turning her face so he could kiss her. His other hand slid around her hip, dipping between her legs. A smile stretched his lips, making it difficult to kiss her, when she jumped and moaned as his fingers rubbed her swollen, oversensitive clitoris. He pulled her lips tighter against his while manipulating the tender projection between her lower lips until she was whimpering and writhing on top of him.

"It hurts," she moaned, bucking her hips at his hand. Although the harsh treatment caused her a twinge of pain, it also brought with it indescribable pleasure. His mixture of gentleness and coarseness brought her torment along with the ecstasy. As he continued moving deep within her, she experienced a sudden gush of hot fluid that felt as if molten lava had been released inside of her. Pulling her hands from over his head, she spread her legs wide to encompass his while leaning forward. Holding onto his knees that were pressed together so he could thrust upwards harder, she moved her body horizontally across his thighs. Due to the excess lubrication, she incited him to ram into her with maximum force until he had to hold onto her hips to keep himself inside of her.

Ludwig could feel her getting close to climaxing, her vaginal muscles tightening around him rhythmically as she rode him hard. He pulled her down on top of him as he forcefully thrust into her while she moved back and forth until her body began to shake. Closer, and closer, he pushed her, wanting her to climax with an orgasm as strong as the one he had experienced.

Mina cried out, gripping his knees as her body convulsed on top of him. She continued to exude woeful moans that bordered on sobs as the multiple orgasms overtook her, piling one on top of the other, until she was reduced to a quivering mass of flesh. Her body lay limp and docile on top of him as he continued to push up into her until he came a second time. She felt him begin to shrink until he could no longer stay inside of her. Spent and broken, barely able to breathe, she was glad it was over. He had once again brought her an incredible amount of pleasure. Somehow, she had the suspicion that her pleasure was coming at a price. It seemed that each time she was giving him an integral part of herself, relinquishing more than control over her body to him. She might unwittingly be giving away pieces of herself, her heart and soul, that were becoming enmeshed with his.

Ludwig was already thinking about seeing her again, making him dread the inevitable good bye even more. He held onto her waist, cuddling her against him. He liked the way her body felt in his arms, pressed against his. It had been nearly two months since he had seen her for the first time. When he had finally received her call, he had rushed straight over from the set once the director had called it a wrap for the day. He should not have been so eager, so impatient. Those characteristics were unbecoming of a master who was supposed to be in complete control of the relationship, and himself, at all times. That was one of the things that terrified him. The more he fought to establish control, to bring her fully under his power, the more he felt as if he were giving in to her. He didn't know if he could wait two months to see her again.

"Don't wait so long before you call me next time," he told her in a gruff voice that would make it seem as if he were giving her a command. "I have to see you more often to make sure you are behaving yourself. You want to be a good girl, don't you?"

"Yes," she responded, wanting his mouth that hovered so close to hers.

"You want to be my woman, don't you?" he asked, holding the back of her neck with his hand. By holding on to her, he kept her from kissing him, keeping his lips an enticing distance from hers. He needed to lure her, to make her want him. He could not go too long without her. "Answer me. Do you want to be mine?"

Oh, god, did she ever want to be his. Mina swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. This was going to far. She was feeling more than she should. She should tell him to get out, to leave, and to never come back. "Yes, Ludwig, I want to be yours."

"I thought so." He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue wrestling with hers as their emotions became hopelessly entangled.

* * *

><p>There will most likely be at least third installment to this series. If I continue, this story will be about the dark side of obsession and lust, jealousy and rage. No warm fluffy romance. And of course, there will still be sex.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mina watched in horror as her phone danced across the conference room table making a god awful noise. She paused in the middle of her sentence, reaching out to snatch up the phone before it skittered off the edge of the table. Glancing at the caller ID, she saw Ludwig's name.

"Dammit," she muttered under her breath, pressing red cancel icon to stop the phone from vibrating. She carelessly threw the phone into her chair not caring if it it hit the floor. She was too angry to be bothered with such a trivial thing as replacing a cell phone at the moment. This was the very reason she had told him not to call her during the day. Mortified that he had interrupted her meeting, she struggled to regain her train of thought. It had been years since anything had caused her to get flustered. _Dammit, Ludwig. What are you doing to me? _Her face felt warm, and she had begun to sweat. Pressing the back of her hand to her damp forehead, she endevoured to regain her composure.

"I think the Ice Queen has begun to melt," one of the men remarked to his manager that was sitting next to him. All of the men around the table began to titter like teenage girls.

"Excuse me," Mina snapped, her blue eyes giving the man a frigid glare. She would willingly stab them all in the heart with icicles at the moment. "In case you gentlemen have forgotten, I own your asses now. I just bought your company. I am your boss as of...," she paused to check her watch. "One hour and sixteen minutes ago. That smart ass little comment could be construed as sexual harassment or insubordination. You're all fucking fired."

"WHAT?!" the red faced, rotund CEO, or rather former CEO, bellowed at her. He stood up from his chair, moving toward her threateningly. The man was six feet tall and probably weighed around three hundred pounds. He outsized her in many ways except for one: confidence.

Mina planted her feet hip width apart in the red patent leather stiletto heels that laced up to her knees. She placed her hands on her hips, glowering at the man who showed promise of attacking her. Although she was wearing a short black skirt, she would be willing and was certainly able to kick the crap out of him. One well placed kick would be all it would take to bring him to his knees quite literally.

"Mr. Hendrickson, you might want to think twice about what you're contemplating," she warned him, pushing the sleeves of her jacket up to her elbows. She raised her fists, giving the man a malicious smile when he immediately halted walking toward her.

"Ms. Hermann, surely you're joking," he snorted derisively.

"Are you? What do you intend to do? Add an assault charge on top of being unemployed? That will not look good on your resume. Not very impressive at all, Mr. Hendrickson," she muttered.

"You're serious?" He blinked at her incredulously. At the moment, he looked like a ship who had lost the wind from its sails. Dejected and deflated, he realized she had not been issuing an empty threat. She had actually fired him.

"When am I ever not serious?" Mina stood up straight, taking off her jacket. She was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with ruffles down the front. "Get out. All of you. You don't work here anymore."

Mina grabbed her phone out of the chair before she plopped down into it. She had already planned on replacing the whole management staff but not this soon and not in such an inappropriate manner. Her phone began to vibrate in her hand. Once the last executive on the new outplacement plan had left, she pressed the green answer icon on the screen of her phone. "Ludwig, I thought I told you not to call me at work."

"You haven't been answering my texts or calls. It's been over a month," he said, sounding as agitated as she felt.

"It's been a month and a day," she sighed. Damn. Had she really been counting? She rolled her eyes and felt like slapping herself for allowing that to slip.

"Were you ignoring me on purpose?" He sounded hurt.

"No. It wasn't that. I - " She what? Was afraid she had done something totally stupid like fallen in love? No. It wasn't love. It was something darker, more twisted; born from lust and nourished by the sickness of both of their minds and sinful bodies.

"Mina..."

_Don't say my name that way. _The yearning mixed the slight hint of a plea in his voice made her pulse race and her belly twinge.

"I have a surprise for you. I made reservations for us."

"You know I can't go out in public with you," she reminded him. That had been part of their agreement; secret rendezvous only.

"It's not that kind of reservation. It's to a special club," he explained vaguely. "I'm sending something to your apartment. I expect you to wear it tonight. I'll pick you up at nine."

Mina heard him disconnect and pulled back her phone to stare at in disbelief. Call ended showed on her phone. "Hmmm, nine o'clock it is then."

~...~

Mina looked at herself in the mirror dressed in the black satin strapless bodice dress with a long flowing skirt. The matching opera gloves that reached her upper arms had been a chore to get on. There had been a plain black satin masquerade mask included in the box with the dress and gloves. She had chosen to wear a plain pair of open toed black satin heels to match the dress. Her hair had been pulled up and twisted into a tidy bun at the nape of her neck. Where could he possibly be taking her that she would need to be dressed like this?

Mina gasped when the door buzzer sounded alerting her to Ludwig's arrival. She gathered handfuls of the skirt in her hands, pulling it up so she could run without risking a fall should the fabric get tangled around her ankles. Halting abruptly at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer, she took a deep breath, smoothed her hair back, and calmly walked toward the door with her nose in the hair to appear arrogant and aloof as usual. Her whole body trembled with excitement as she opened the door.

"How beautiful," Ludwig murmured, his bright blue eyes gleaming with delight. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her forward for a kiss. Pressing his lips to hers, he was willing to risk ruining her flawlessly colored rose red lips for a taste.

Mina lay her hand over his, parting her lips to receive his searching tongue. She moaned as his tongue lazily moved across hers. The taste of alcohol, most likely beer, left a sweet flavor on her tongue that departed a bitter aftertaste once his mouth withdrew from hers.

"I have a gift for you," he told her, reaching into the pocket of his tuxedo.

"Where on earth are we going? You're not taking me to an opera or anplay are you?" she asked, watching him withdraw his hand from his pocket.

"No. Nothing like that," he assured her, bringing his hand up to her neck. He secured the rhinestone choker around her neck, dropping the strand of matching stones attached to it out of his hand. Pushing back the sleeve of his jacket, he revealed the bracelet around his wrist that matched that also had a ring on it to which he attached the clasp on the end of the strand. It was nothing more than a fancy collar and lead chain. "You're mine, right?"

"Yes," she responded, taking her compact and lipstick out of her small satin clutch purse.

"You'll follow wherever I lead you, yes?" He jerked on the chain as if to make his point.

Mina raised her eyes to stare at him, her mouth still open from where she had been repairing her smudged lipstick. After giving the edge of her lips another swipe with her finger to remove stray wisps of red from her skin, she snapped her compact closed to drop it and the lipstick back into her bag. She lowered her eyes to stare at the floor in a feigned show of submissiveness when she curtsied politely. "Of course, Master. Where you lead, I will follow."

"Put your mask on. Let's go." Ludwig led her to the limousine that waited outside.

"Who's car is this?" she inquired as he opened the door for her.

"A rental. Don't worry, darling. This club is committed to the privacy of its clients," he assured her, nudging her across the seat so he could sit beside her. Leaning toward the bar, he opened the small refrigerator to get himself another cold bottle of beer. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please," she requested, holding his gaze. She parted her lips when he pressed the mouth of the bottle against her bottom lip. The icy fluid poured into her mouth, coating her tongue with that same flavor she had tasted from his mouth when he had kissed her. She sighed with delight after swallowing. "It's good."

Ludwig slid his hand over her smooth black hair, taking care not to muss it. His eyes held her deep azure blue ones until she looked away. A light pink hue colored the tops of her cheeks. He cupped her jaw, sliding his thumb over her cheek. Her skin was like silk under his fingers. To look at her, to touch her, to be insider her body...he lived for these things. If only he could love her...but she would never allow that. He bent his head toward her, grazing her cheek with a kiss. Sometimes he considered the possibility that the only reason he wanted her so much was because he knew he could not have her. His eyes skimmed over her forehead, her nose, and down to her lips. He raised the bottle to her lips once more to offer her another drink. Keeping his eyes on the flow of the dark beer into her mouth, he listened to the muted sounds in her throat each time she swallowed. His fingers glided down her throat that was so slender, so elegant, and so fragile. The strand of stones that acted as the lead chain lay against her chest so his fingers traced it down to the mounds of cleavage that bubbled over the top of her dress.

Mina pushed away the bottle before she accidentally inhaled the beer. When his fingers brushed the roundness of her breasts, she had been startled by the soft but welcome touch. This man astounded her. Handsome, virile, and somewhat forbidding in appearance, he could be gentle as a lamb with tender touches or strong as a lion with a ferocity that brought pain along with pleasure. Goose bumps raised over her body as his lips pressed many brief, delicate kisses to her chest. Her spine tingled with arousal that twisted through her body like tiny ribbons of dynamic energy exciting every nerve they touched. She gasped with a wheeze when he suddenly sat up, crushing her to his chest. Her breathing was fast and labored as his lips rested on her cheek near her ear.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispered against her skin, his warm breath flowing over her ear.

Mina's fingers clenched into his broad shoulders as he held her without moving. She found this blatant show of affection highly disconcerting. The most disturbing part to her was that she liked it. He was holding her so close, so tightly, that she could feel his heart beating against her chest. Her body began to relax as his heart thrummed a steady, calming cadence that vibrated through her all the way to her bones. She pressed her cheek against his that was smooth and supple. Oh, god, he was so terribly young. Barely a man yet she was giving so much control of herself to him. But she wanted to yield everything to him - give every part of herself to him, not just her body. She could feel herself standing at the edge of a precipice, staring down into a great big nothingness. She wanted to jump.

"Ludwig, I - "

"We're here, sir," the driver broke in without meaning to be rude.

Ludwig reluctantly released her. He had the dizzy, surreal sensation of just waking up out of dream or being set free from some enchantment. When the door was opened by the driver, he slid across the seat to step out onto the pavement then reached back in for Mina's hand to assist her with exiting the vehicle. He was curious about what she had been about to say. Her voice had been deep, throaty, almost as if she had been choking on emotion. Now he would never know what secret she had been about to divulge to him. He slipped on the mask that matched hers. Time to begin.

"Oh, god, where have you brought me?" she questioned him, staring at the building in front of them.

They were in the old warehouse district that had been shut down and abandoned years ago. The building that stood in front of them was shoddy and falling apart from disuse. The metal doors that opened to the loading docks were rusted and covered with graffiti. Most of the windows had been broken out and those that weren't were covered with ten years worth of grime.

"Come on," he ordered, tugging the chain.

Mina pulled up the skirt of her dress so it would not be dragging along the dirty pavement littered with paper, tin cans, and glass bottles. Apparently the drunks liked this area considering all of the discarded alcohol containers. She cried out as she stumbled across one of the sizable cracks in the pavement. Her heel had gotten caught in the crack, off setting her balance. She found herself safely ensconced in a pair of strong arms. After receiving a quick peck on the forehead, she was righted and off they went. She was more careful with where she stepped as he took her around the dimly lit edge of the building. There was a black door at the top of a set of concrete steps. A light with a massive single bulb and a green metal shade over it hung above the door. She could hear a thumping of drum beats along with other undertones of loud music. The steps they were standing on vibrated from the extreme volume. She almost dreaded going inside.

Then, inexplicably, that door opened without Ludwig having to knock. There seemed to be no one behind it as they were hit with a blast of the music inside. There was also a a rush of hot air, saturated with the stench of sweat, booze, and sex. Putting an arm around Mina and grasping the chain firmly, Ludwig ushered her into the club. The place was dark except for the dance floor that looked like one huge writhing beast due to people being packed together so closely while bumping and grinding on each other. There were tables and chairs positioned around the dance floor and all the way to the walls. In the dark, couples kissed and made out. The bar was against the wall across from the entrance, lit up with blue neon lights like a beacon in the gloomy building.

Mina felt his arm tighten around her as he walked her through the crowded bar like a prized pet. She grew uncomfortable under the curious and blatantly lecherous perusal of not only the men but the women they passed as well. Grateful for the mask to hide her identity, she pressed her body to closer to his as the people stared openly. Hands reached out to touch her, flirtatiously sliding their fingers along her arms or squeezing her shoulder. It did not escape her attention that no one touched Ludwig. Perhaps it was because he held the chain, making it obvious to all that he was the Master and not to be screwed with in any form. A waitress seemed to materialize out of the black that surrounded the bar as they came close. She was holding a tray full of shot glasses containing a liquid that glowed blue just like the lights that ran through the clear glass bar.

"Take one," Ludwig ordered her. He had bent close to her ear to speak so she could hear him over the deafening music.

Mina stared at the glowing liquid in the glasses before reaching out to take one. Without bothering to really taste it, she knocked back the shot in one gulp. The lingering taste was syrupy sweet. A surge of heat washed over her from the inside making her feel as if she had just spontaneous combusted on a cellular level without burning up on the outside.

"Come on...this way," he urged her, leading her past the bar to another black door.

This door opened to a hallway where she was met with another cacophony of noise. Numerous groans and cries, both male and female, melded together in a constant wave of sensual noise that assaulted her ears. The hallway was full of people who appeared to be staring into windows that lined the hall. A constant dull tumult of pain or pleasure, she was not sure which, filled the air.

Mina hesitatingly entered the hallway, resisting slightly as Ludwig pushed her toward the glass. Looking inside, she found herself unable to breathe. There were many people behind the glass, all in the middle of having sex. They were laying on floors, draped across couches, sitting in chairs, and standing up; all in various positions, some even attempting to defy gravity, as they engaged in an array of sex acts that sometimes included more than two people. Her eyes were not sure where to look first so she let them roam around the room in an attempt to take it all in. Finally her eyes settled on a couple in the corner. They were beautiful, both blond and in their early twenties. They were so similar in appearance the awful possibility occurred to her that they might be siblings, maybe even twins. Her vision switched to a different location. This was a group situation, a threesome. The man was lying on a couch with one woman riding him while a second woman straddled his face. The women were kissing and caressing each others breasts as the man pleasured them both. Mina could feel herself growing hot and slightly dizzy. There was a heaviness in the deepest part of her that emitted a heat that pulsed, surging into an overflow of desire that ran through her body with each collective moan of ecstasy from the people behind the window.

Mina jumped when Ludwig stepped close to her, pressing his body to her back. She sighed as he pushed the hardness below his waist into the small of her back. Her breathing momentarily ceased when his hand moved around her body to cover her breast. The hairs on her neck stood on end with excitement as his breath drifted across her skin.

"Look to your right," he whispered so she would turn her gaze to the couple standing next to them.

They were standing the same way as her and Ludwig. They were dressed in similar formal attire as if attending an opera performance instead of a sex show. The man and the woman were about the same height, her shorter by only an inch or two. Their bodies swayed as if the primal cries of bliss had formed a song in their heads. The woman's mouth dropped open as if she were about to moan but no sound was emitted. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she reached back to touch her lover's hip.

Mina's eyes followed her hand to see the woman's peacock blue dress had been pulled up in the back. She could feel the heat of embarrassment flooding her face as the man's hand moved the dress exposing the woman's hip, her ass, and himself. With each backward pull Mina could see part of the man's lengthy manhood for just a second before he thrust back into his partner. Her line of sight traveled back up his body to his face. He was young, almost boyish looking in comparison to his companion, the object of his lust. An older forty something socialite being humped by her youthful stud caught somewhere between teenage sex dream and professional gigolo. Oh, god...is that what she looked like with Ludwig?

"I know what you're thinking," he breathed into her ear, squeezing her breast. His thumb raked across the fabric until he could feel her nipple, hard and erect, through the material. "That's not us. You're not a bored rich wife looking for a distraction, and I'm not a male prostitute. We're different."

Mina bit her lower lip to contain her moan of pleasure as his lips grazed her neck below her earlobe. Her stifled moan escaped as a whimper when he caught the lobe of her ear between his teeth to nibble on it gently.

"You're a beautiful, independent woman...a force of nature and business," he told her breathlessly, sliding his other hand around her belly. He held her firmly against him as he massaged his aching prick against her back. "You need me to take control...to give you a brief respite from the world that only sees your callous, assertive side."

Mina's mind reviewed the end of the meeting that had occurred today. She had been unbending, relentless, delivering harsh and swift punishment to not just the man who said it but all of the men in the room for one thoughtless, crude comment. Acting quickly and ruthlessly, letting them know that she was in complete control, had always been her standard method of operation during an official company takeover. It was no surprise people called her the Queen of the Hostile Takeover, the Ice Queen, the Billionaire Bitch, and other hateful names. She had always laughed the awful nicknames off as juvenile words spoken by injured egos. How could it not be a soul crushing event for a man to lose the company he or his family has spent years or even decades building?

"Ludwig," she called softly, her voice quavering as his manhood poked into her back.

"Mmmmm," he murmured, pressing his lips to the sensitive skin beneath her earlobe. His tongue darted out to taste her flesh. There was a slight saltiness because she had begun to sweat.

"Teach me - " Words failed her as his warm, wet tongue lapped across the very back of her neck. The only time that part of her neck was exposed was when she wore an up do hairstyle like tonight. Even a draft brushing across the delicate area could make her shiver. Him licking that sensitive skin was firing off shots of stimulation that ricocheted inside of her until they pierced her deep inside to explode into a rush of liquid desire. "Oh, Ludwig, teach me to willingly submit to you."

"You're still fighting it aren't you?" he inquired, walking his fingers across her chest to her other breast. The last time he had been with her she made it quite obvious that she was not going to relinquish the reins to him except for a very short time. She had also proven that further by stubbornly refusing to answer his many calls and texts. "You still have so very much to learn."

Ludwig took her by the hand, yanking on the chain to remind her that she was still collared and tethered to him. He led her down the hall where another ominous black door waited. This door opened to another hallway that was lined with doors on each side. Each door was a different color, some with designs on them. He took her to a white door. Fishing the key from his pocket, he unlocked it to go inside.

Mina hesitated, glancing up at him as he waited for her to enter. She was not afraid, just unsure. There was no way of guessing what would be inside of that room.

"Go on," he prompted her, slapping her lightly on the behind. "Be a good girl and go on inside."

Refusing to give into her first impulse to slap him and tell him to go fuck himself, Mina lowered her eyes with a fake subservience before complying with his wishes. The room was white: the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. There was nothing in the room except for one piece of furniture. A puffy comfortable looking snow white couch that resembled a cloud was the only thing in the room besides them.

Ludwig stood behind her, unzipping her dress in an unhurried way as if he was in no rush to get her naked. The fingers of his other hand roamed down her back in a teasing manner while he lowered the zipper. She was not wearing a bra and soon her whole back was bared to him. Stopping at the waist, he paused before unzipping the dress entirely.

_What is he waiting for? _she wondered. The room was slightly chilly and her nipples responded by shrinking into stiff peaks that throbbed with discomfort. She was cold and horny and miserable at the moment. Impatience began to grow inside of her as seconds ticked by. She became agitated when he did not finish taking off the dress or move to touch her.

"What - "

"Shhhhh," he hissed vehemently. He did not say another word or make any movements. Counting in his head, he stalled a full sixty seconds. Although it had been just a minute, it had felt like forever in the uneasy silence.

Mina withheld giving in to the desire to sigh noisily to show her annoyance. Instead she clutched her dress to her chest, closing her eyes so she would not go blind from the glaring white surfaces in the room. She could hear him breathing: steady, even inhales and exhales. There was no sense of urgency to do something or say anything on either of their parts. Hearing the soft hiss of his clothing as he moved, her pulse rate increased and she could hear her heart beating in her ears. Startled when he touched her bare shoulder, she flinched away from the unexpected contact but did not utter a sound. Her breath came in raspy inhales that sounded horribly loud to her own ears in the desolate room. She felt his fingers on her back again, tracing her spine downward until they came to her dress. Once again, the zipper was being pulled down. She held her breath when his palm pressed against the back of her neck, and she could feel the heat of his body as he leaned close to her.

"Release it," he told her, his deep voice echoing off of the blank walls.

Mina loosened her grip on the dress, allowing it to fall to the floor in a pile around her ankles. She was completely naked except for her gloves and shoes. She had not worn a bra or panties under her dress.

"Isn't this a nice surprise?" he murmured to himself, walking around her body to get a complete view of her from every angle. He took her by the hand to pull her to the couch instead of using just the chain.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, looking up at him as he gazed down at her. She wanted to sigh with pleasure or maybe even purr with contentment as his forefinger glided down her chin then her neck and finally to her breasts. Her eyes held fast to his gorgeous face that wore a pleased, content expression. Stepping closer to him, she pressed her belly to his bulging crotch. A smile of lecherous happiness spread across her face when he groaned and closed his eyes from the enjoyable contact. Her hand pressed against his rigid member, massaging it through his pants. She studied his handsome face as it became as inflexible as his manhood while he strained to keep himself under control. His mouth dropped open as she rubbed more firmly, causing more friction to relieve the sensual ache.

"Turn around," he commanded her. Pushing lightly on her back, he told her, "Get on your hands and knees on the couch.

Mina did as he had told her, listening to the metallic sound of his zipper as he pushed it down. Pure elation made her feel light headed as he placed one hand on her hip while using the other hand to guide himself into her. She yelped when he inserted the head only to quickly removd it again. A groan passed her lips as he slowly slid into her again, going in about in inch past the head before pulling back out. Her body yearned for him. She wanted him so badly as he rubbed the moist outside lips of her womanhood with the head of penis. "Please," she begged, "please let me have it."

"Why should I?" Once again, he pushed in a few inches only to pull back out. This time he shoved himself between her thighs using them as a means to stroke himself to prevent the pulsating torment of desire from torturing him.

"Ludwig, please..."

"How do you want it?"

"Long and slow?"

"Was that a question?" he demanded, pulling on the chain as he poked her again to tease her some more.

"How do you want to give it to me?" she questioned him.

"Mmmmm," he groaned, sliding into her until he was buried to the hilt. He did not move as he pressed his pubus against her behind, keeping himself deeply entrenched inside of her. "That was the correct question. You're slowly learning your place, my pet."

Mina enjoyed the way he used long, excruciatingly strokes to make her suffer while raising her arousal. The deliberate movements of his hips also brought her pleasure as he massaged her body from the inside out. Euphoria soaked her in warm waves from head to toe as he continued to lazily move inside of her. She would almost describe his slow, gentle movements as making love to her but that might be too much of a stretch of the imagination and vocabulary to describe what they were doing.

Ludwig leaned over her, laying his chest against her back. He rocked his hips causing her body to sway underneath his. Balancing on one of his hands, he used his other hand to cup one of her heavy breasts that swung back and forth as he drove himself into her. He smiled as she moaned, almost howling, with ecstasy. If it would not cause him unnecessary pain, he would pull out of her and make her beg for it. Instead, he sped up the movement of his hips and shortened his strokes. "Tighten that little pussy of yours. Make me come," he commanded her.

Mina immediately granted his request, shuddering when he emitted a sound which rose from his chest that was a mixture of a groan and a growl. She squeezed him again, wanting him to make more of those fantastically stimulating sounds to make her become wetter and hotter. At this moment, she did not even care about achieving a climax. All she wanted was to please him. Each time he pushed into her, she tightened her body then released the muscles as he withdrew.

"Oh, my darling, you're doing such a good job of pleasing me," he told her, banging her vigorously. He raised up to a kneeling position behind her, holding onto her hips. Each time he hit bottom inside of her, she would squeal and lurch forward. Gripping her hips more tightly each time she attempted to bolt, he would quickly impale her to make her cry out again. His abdominal muscles tensed as he edged closer to the delightful culmination of great sex.

Mina curled her fingers into the soft fabric of the couch, squeezing him with all of her strength inside of her. Her body was growing sore from the merciless pounding. She wanted to hear him call her name before he emptied himself inside of her.

"Do you accept me as your master? Do you really want me to own you?" he asked, yanking on the collar as he jostled her from his frantic thrusts.

"Yes, master, yes!" she exclaimed while he rammed into her with all of his might.

Ludwig relinquished the command of his own body temporarily as the orgasm overtook him. He squirted everything he had into her, taking up another link in the chain he was fashioning just for her. He would make her his no matter how long it took. Masters had to be patient with their submissives. That was one of the marks of a good master. He looked down at her and smiled because she had lowered her head to the couch to rest while keeping her behind in the air and against his body to hold him inside of her. "Mina, I will never deny you anything. All you have to do is ask. All I ask in return is that you never deny me anything either."

"What do you mean?" she asked, lowering her whole body to couch. She flipped over onto her back to look up at him.

Ludwig leaned forward to be on his hands and knees over her. "Don't ever ignore my texts and phone calls again. I have to hear your voice. I need to be with you. It's detrimental to our relationship."

"Relationship?" Her body began to shake. That word in most contexts made her nervous especially when it referred to her and Ludwig. She reminded herself that relationship described how two or more people interacted with each other and consisted of a much broader scope of human relations besides romance.

"Yes, our relationship. If I can't be with you, why are we doing this?"

Yes, indeed, why? If she was going to shun him and exclude him out of her life, how can he very well be her master? Mina raised her hand to his face, gingerly touching his cheek. She could tell him with the greatest certainty that she truly had no idea why she was doing this. He gave her excitement, pleasure, a welcome distraction from her lonely, high powered, and self-serving existence. She stopped breathing when he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her so sweetly, lovingly, that it nearly brought tears to her eyes. Her eyes slowly fluttered open when his lips lifted from hers. "Are you purposely trying to make me need you?"

"Maybe," he murmured, giving her his best innocent smile. "Is it working?"

"Maybe," she responded vaguely, returning his smile. Her fingers curled around the chain connected to her collar choker. She could not admit to him or herself that it was working immensely well - maybe too well.


End file.
